


Things That Aren't Sex Toys Being Used As Sex Toys

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Series: Taboo January [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horny Dean Winchester, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Written for the Taboo January Writing Challenge for the prompt: sex toys that aren't sex toys.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Veggies
Series: Taboo January [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688
Kudos: 25





	Things That Aren't Sex Toys Being Used As Sex Toys

Dean was 22, broke and horny. He’d been to sex shops before, and he knew the insane prices that they charged for small hunks of silicone and plastic. 

So he went grocery shopping. 

It was the eggplant that first caught his eye. Sleek, shiny, and beaded with liquid, it was practically _screaming_ sex. His eyes lingered, for the first time, on a vegetable. 

Next was the cucumber. Smaller, more slim, and prepackaged, it was just what Dean was looking for. That day, Dean bought 3 vegetables with his packages of bacon and cereal: eggplant, cucumber, and an ear of corn. 

He tried the cucumber out first. Wrapping it in a condom, it didn’t take long before he was fucking himself on the phallic vegetable. Grinding the thick end on his prostate, he came all over his fist. 

The veggies kept well in the fridge, so it wasn’t long before he shucked the ear of corn and eased it into his over-stretched hole. The ridges were exquisite and caught on his rim in _just_ the right way. 

The eggplant, however, he held off on. He knew that it was going to be easy to use because of the slick skin, but the sheer size was intimidating. He opened himself up with the cucumber and the corn before he dared to get the thing anywhere near his body. 

It slipped in with a bit of a burn, but his body adjusted quickly. The eggplant didn’t have an end as pointed as the corn, so it’s bulbous end massaged his prostate in a different way than the other two. His orgasm crept up on him, but was long and intense. 

After his experimentation, he learned that the best toy was a thick cucumber. He’d go and buy one weekly, wrap it in a condom, and have a nice hour of self-loving.

And if Sam noticed that he was eating more veggies, then no one had to guess where they were going. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
